indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Origin in Death
Plot Summary New York police lieutenant Eve Dallas and her partner Peabody enter the hallowed halls of the Wilfred B. Icove Center for Reconstructive and Cosmetic Surgery on an open and shut case of self-defense. But before they can leave they are called to another crime scene. Dr. Wilfred B. Icove himself has been found dead in his office - murdered in a chillingly efficient manner: one swift stab to the heart. Struck by the immaculate condition of the crime scene, Dallas suspects a professional killing. Security discs show a stunningly beautiful woman calmly entering and leaving the building - the good doctor's final appointment. Known as "Dr. Perfect," the saintly Icove devoted his life to his family and his work. His record is clean. - Too clean for Dallas. She knows he was hiding something and suspects that his son - and successor - knows what it is. Then, like father like son, the young Dr. Icove is killed...with the same deadly precision. But who is the mystery woman - and what was her relationship with the good doctors? With her husband, Roarke, working behind the scenes, Dallas follows her darkest instincts into the Icoves' pasts. And what she discovers are men driven to create perfection - playing fast and loose with the laws of nature, the limits of science, and the morals of humanity... -- Copyright © The Penguin Group Map Please reference the Origin in Death Map for locations or approximate locations of sites listed here. Timeline Approximate Story Start Date: November, 2059'''Pg. 70. "We're nearly to Thanksgiving." Prologue * The man called "father" kills one of his "daughters"by giving her a lethal injection while she identifies famous paintings by Picasso, Monet, Dali, and Van Gough Chapter 1 * LT Eve Dallas and Detective Peabody wait in the waiting area of the Wilfred B. Icove Center for Reconstructive and Cosmetic Surgery to speak to Lee-Lee Ten * Wilfred B. Icove, Jr. (Dr. Will) comes to meet Dallas and Peabody and escort them to Lee-Lee Ten's room as well as to monitor Ms. Ten during their interview * Lee-Lee Ten lies in bed with skin blackened from the beating, a broken nose, shattered cheekbone, broken jaw, and detached retina. She identifies Dallas as "Roarke's Cop". Ten recounts the events leading up to her stabbing former lover Bryhern Speegal in her apartment. * Eve and Peabody walk out of the room after talking to her, her lawyer follows them outside the room and is informed that they have no intention of charging her with anything * As Eve and Peabody are leaving the building Dallas's name is paged through the elevators communication system. Dallas is asked to up to the 45th floor they for an emergency * Upon arriving they are informed that Wilfred B. Icove, Sr is dead * Dr. Icove steps out to meet them and before Eve can be too sarcastic informs them that somebody has murdered his father * Inside Dr. Will Icove Sr's office Dr. Icove sits at his desk with a silver handle protruding from the breast pocket of his jacket Chapter 2 * Peabody leaves to get field kit and call homicide * They then verify his last appointment was with Dolores Nocho-Alverez at 11:30 * Pia checked the video logs and reported to Eve that Dolores went through exit security at 12:19PM * Peabody runs Dolores finds out she is a citizen of Barcelona Spain and has an address in Cancun Mexico as well * Peabody checks for passport and none are registered for that name or any other combination of that name * Peabody and Eve suspect that it might be a pro and are going to question the son * After questioning the son, they pretty well eliminate him as a suspect but still plan on running his financials * Eve and Peabody go back up to central and Eve goes to her office and begins digging up facts on the dead * Calls CPT Feeney with EDD and gets him to run Dolores through the IRCCA * Eve sits at desk watches surveillance video of Dolores and leans even more towards pro * Eve and Peabody head to JR's house to do a little more digging Chapter 3 * Eve and Peabody arrive at JR's house Avril (JR's wife) invites them in * While waiting for Avril to come back with JR Eve briefs Peabody on what she has learned about Avril so far * After interviewing JR and Avril Eve and Peabody head over to SR's apartment 3 blocks from his sons house and 5 blocks from his center * Donatella the building concierge admits them. Eve and Peabody interview her find out that he liked the company of women but that she had never seen Dolores around the building * Found SR's computers passcoded and send them to EDD for further inspection * Eve and Peabody found nothing of interest in his apartments which leads them to believe that he may have had a "hidden life" * Eve drops by morgue to have another look at SR, and finds Dr. Morris in the vending area flirting with Amaryllis Coltraine. * Leaves morgue goes back to central Dr. Mira is waiting for Eve in her office. SR was a good friend of hers, she wants to help with the investigation Eve assigned her to help going through his medical files * Mira's description of perp after Eve gives her the rundown on the murder is "organized, controlled, efficient, non emotional, possible sociopath tendencies" Chapter 4 * Eve briefs Commander Whitney then heads home well past end of shift * She walks in to her home to find that Roarke is back early * Eve "welcomes" Roarke home then fills him in on the case Chapter 5 * Eve and Roarke split up the discs from the confiscated computers ** Data on SR's comp is passcoded/ encrypted Roarke overrides it and Eve discovers it is all medical lingo and that no patient is referred to by name only as Patient A-1 detailing everything from vitals to blood pressure including language skills and talents along with puzzle solving ability ending with A-1 treat complete. Placement successful. * Eve scanned 5 more discs all having the same info on them for a total of 50 females age 17-22. Then she sits back props her feet up on her desk and begins to think. * Eve and Roarke discuss the possibility of the good doc hybridizing humans or making the perfect mate and that perhaps one turned on him during a early morning workout and breakfast * They agree to bring Roarke's family to New York for Thanksgiving * Eve went to see Dr. Mira before start of shift the next morning and after a brief consult in which she filled Mira in on what she found and what she suspected Mira got upset and couldn't really be of much use. * Eve contacted Dr. Louise Dimatto to let her know that she was coming over for a consult and would be there in 15 minutes. Picked up Peabody on the way and off they go to Louise and Charles Monroe (her boyfriend) house. Chapter 6 * Peabody and Eve arrive at Louise and Charles' place * Eve explains the situation to Louise and lets her look over SR's discs asks her opinion about why SR's notes were coded and encrypted * Louise states that her notes would clearly document steps of any procedure, who assisted in the procedure, the duration of the procedure, and the names of the patients. Louise also stated that she doubted that the notes SR had on his computer were medical charts or anything that detailed * Eve and Peabody go to see JR * JR reviews his fathers notes * Becomes irate with Eve and stands by the fact that his father was a great man who not only helped people but improved and saved their lives * Peabody and Eve leave JR's residence almost sure that he is not only hiding something but part of it * Go back to central update Feeney * Ran through notes again and looked for properties where SR could do his work in private * Separated his properties into priority lists - those that he owned outright having 1st priority * Mira came to see Eve as well as apologize for brushing her off this morning and to offer her help * Mira determines he would not abuse or harm but that he would go outside the law or due to his arrogance he might even consider himself above the law * Mira agrees that he would indeed agree to meet with one of the "perfect women" he created Chapter 7 * Peabody and Eve run into Nadine on the way to Icoves center * Eve briefs her, takes chocolate bribe that Nadine offers and has her digging info on Icove SR's medical/social life that are off beat * Eve talks to Pia again the goes through SR's office re-enacts murder with Peabody * JR walks in on them and gets irate again threatens to have another investigator put on this case if nothing is accomplished when he gets back from the Hamptons * Eve and Peabody think he'll try to wipe data and are going to push for a warrant * Stop by Cher Reo's (APA) to push for warrant face to face * Eve goes home, Summerset offers his assistance in any way possible he worked for SR during the urban wars Chapter 8 * Eve discussed case with Roarke and also tries to figure out how to entertain his family when they arrive * Cher Reo beeps Eve to let her know the warrant went through and she'll meet her at Icoves in 20 minutes. Eve tags Peabody, Eve arrives first followed by Peabody and Ian McNab then Cher. * Eve and Peabody go upstairs to Icoves office he doesn't answer the intercom so the bypass security * They find Icove in the sitting area of his office dead, with the handle of a scalpel sticking out of his chest * Reo comes upstairs and sees the body. She faints and comes to and contacts next of kin to let her know to come back to the city immediately. * McNab confirms security disk is missing 2hrs 1830 * 2042 * They tag all the computer units * McNab verifies that killer was more than likely admitted into the house seeing as there are no signs of forced entry or tampering * Eve is almost certain that the same person that killed SR also killed JR Chapter 9 * Eve contacts Roarke to let him know that JR is dead and explains how * There was a tray of snacks left on the table * Roarke wants to know what he can do to help and Eve tells him to continue looking for the money * Avril shows up and Eve tells her, her husband was murdered Eve found it suspicious that she never asked how or where he died * Avril denies knowing anything about a project her husband and father in law might have kept off the books * Avril verifies that only family and domestics had the code for the house * Peabody listens to tape of Avril and Eve on the way to Eve's house. Eve thinks that Avril is a part of it and wants to know where the tray of fruit came from she just doesn't buy that JR. was hungry and went downstairs to fix the fruit when there was an auto chef in his office * While they don't rule out a lover it doesn't seem likely * At home Eve briefs Roarke and asks about money but nothing is suspicious so far * Eve runs through all the probabilities then decides to talk to Mira * Roarke goes to bed while Eve stays up a little longer and makes up a list of questions about Avril, and then heads to bed herself. Chapter 10 * Eve notes that Avril graduated from Brookhollow Academy in Spencerville NH. Art major with minors in domestic science and theatre no employment record professional mother status after 1st child was born * Peabody shows up and they go over case notes * Roarke pops in with a hit on the money on SR. Nearly 200 Million over 35 years unaccounted for with no dent to his financials showing indicating a possible hidden income. Donates a lot of money and the biggest beneficiary is Brookhollow Academy * Brookhollow Academy was founded by Dr. Jonah D. Wilson PH.D for his work with genetics married Eva Hannson Samuels (Hannson is Avril's maiden name) * Eve's theory on gene manipulation to create the perfect female starts to come to life * Dolores whose real name is Deena is with Avril...at the Hamptons? * Deena is upset and thinks that she turned Avril into a killer even though she was the one killing * They agree to follow through with their plans and to be cautious with Eve * Deena leaves with a promise to call her "sister" everyday and Avril heads inside to take care of the children Chapter 11 * In the morning back at JR's house Eve and Peabody go back over the crime scene. The tray with the food on it still isn't sitting right with Eve. * The way JR was stretched out on the couch indicates that he was not expecting company * They inspect his office and bathroom area * Something doesn't seem right about the size of the bathroom in JR's office. They further investigate and find a hidden room however they can't open it so Eve calls Roarke. * Roarke comes over and after some finessing gets the room open * The room turns out to be an old panic room converted into a high security office. The computer is passcoded and more than likely wiped and there are no discs anywhere. * Eve figures Avril being an artist would know about the room even if JR didn't tell her * Eve contacts Dickie Berenski (Dickhead) at lab and he informs her that the fruit was not tranq'd and was in fact delicious * Back at central Eve talks with Baxter and decides to send him undercover to the Icove Center as a prospective patient to see if he can figure out anything that they don't already know * Tagged Feeney, they meet for lunch and go over case notes. Feeney found an appointment with "D" just that and the time and date where as with all of SR's other appointments there is a full name, date, time, and what the appointment is concerning. Also that every Monday and Thursday evening and Wednesday afternoon he had clear with no record of anything to fill his time for the past 11 months * Eve goes to see Mira for a consult. Mira doesn't think Avril has anything to do with the killings they go back over the case and Eve points out possibilities and gut feelings. Mira admits that the science of everything would definitely intrigue both men. Chapter 12 * Baxter catches up with Eve on the glide. Said security was tight and nothing seemed really off * Peabody briefs Eve on "The Icove Early Years" (SR.) Icove and Wilson form Unilab which wins Nobel Peace Prize which was right after Icoves wife was killed and as it turns out she was pregnant with a girl * Icove went into recluse after that Wilson and Icove eventually teamed up again to campaign for gene manipulation. Rumors started that Unilab was experimenting in designer babies, genetic programming, even reproductive cloning. It was never proved if these rumors were true or false. * Eve and Peabody get in touch with Louise see if she wants to come over tonight for the "make-over" session with Trina and the gang so that they can run the case by her * At home Eve and Roarke take a walk, Eve brings up the idea that if someone like him made noise about wanting to buy the Icove Center he could probably get a grand tour. Snoop around see what can be found take Louise with him as a medical consultant/expert * Trina, Mavis, Peabody, Louise, and Nadine arrive for make overs * Louise agrees to go with Roarke as a Medical Consultant to the Icove Center * Eve gives Nadine the gist of what is going on "believes Icoves participated in gene manipulation with funding coming from selling females that had been engineered and trained to suit the needs of prospective clients" * Eve assigns Nadine to dig up more stuff on Avril try to get an interview with her and see what she can find out * Eve learns from Trina and finds it suspicious that Avril (whom her husband said was blessed) has infact had body work done on her Chapter 13 * Eve checks Avrils standard medicals and wants a closer look at Brookhollow Academy * Avril Icove is not listed in either of the Icoves patient lists (doesn't jibe with Eve) * No Dolores listed on registry at Brookhollow Academy. Eve generates ID images of everyone who attended the academy at the same time as Avril did * Computer popped up one match Deena Flavia. Last known address Brookhollow College, no siblings, marriage, co-hab, offspring or criminal record * Secondary image of current enrollment at Brookhollow Academy is a child known as Diana Rodriguez both parents were employed bye Icove at one point however she is not their biological child. She is the image of Deena Flavia, a clone. * Eve orders search on former students of Brookhollow Academy that have children in attendance there, then heads to bed * Eve will be going to New Hampshire to see Brookhollow Academy * In the morning she checks the data and finds that the computer shows data on 56 matches...they've been cloning girls and selling them some into marriage * Eve contacts Commander Whitney to arrange an early briefing picks up Peabody on the way * Whitney not too happy with what Eve has unearthed but gave the go ahead investigation is now blocked from the media and considered "code blue" Chapter 14 * Deena alters her appearance and goes to the Brookhollow Academy * Eveyln Samuels head of Brookhollow Academy meets Deena at the entrance * Deena's clone, Diana, walks past Deena and Evelyn in the mall * Inside Samuels quarters the walls are white, blue rugs, white floor, sound proofed, no cameras. * Deena pretends to be looking at Eveylns necklace and rams a scapel into her heart * Deena walks to the wall screen opens it with her decoder takes all the discs (student files) and cash then leaves without ever looking back and gets in the car where Avril is waiting for her * Roarke and Louise have a 1000 meeting with the acting CEO of the Icove Center. Chief Operating Officer Carla Poole escorts them directly to see Avril Icove whom is acting CEO. Avril briefs them on her position then hands them back over to Carla * Eve is in a briefing at central with APA Reo, Chief Tibble, Commander Whitney, Mira, Adam Quincy, Peabody, Feeney, and McNab. She goes over her case and what she feels sure is going on Peabody keys in picks of Dolores exiting SR's office and pic of Deena taken 13 years ago. The data for Dolores is false all of it (Name, DOB, POB, parents....) Next image is a student age 12 at Brookhollow Academy who looks exactly like Deena but is in fact Diana Rodriguez. * Eve points out that there are 55 more cases just like this one and that that has to be more than a coincidence * Quincy states that they need to see every photo and verify it before they go any further any mistakes could fry their asses. Chapter 15 * Roarke and Louise finish up their tour of the Icove Center, Roarke found it suspicious that one of the chief techs was an alumni of Brookhollow college * With all the data that Eve has, she believes JR's wife killed him and since Avril has an airtight alibi for that night then that would mean that SR might have cloned her when she was an infant. * When Chief Tibble asks Mira if Eves theory carries weight she explains that under the circumstances she would come to the same conclusion * Tibble and Quincy go to get Eve her warrant to search Brookhollow Academy * They are taking one of Roarke's jet copters to New Hampshire * On the way Louise and Roarke brief Eve and her team security cameras hidden everywhere including exam and procedure areas the lab also has an inefficient and illogical flow about it * Upon decent to Brookhollow Academy they note that there are 3 police units and a medical unit already on site * Eve meets with Sheriff Hyer (after threatening one of his deputies) and they agree to share info on their relating cases. Eveyln Samuels is dead * Deena used an alias, Desiree Frost to gain entrance to the facility * Eve, Peabody, and the Sheriff go inside to study the dead and take notes of the crime scene Chapter 16 * Eve briefs Sheriff Hyer on what she can due to the Code Blue status then gets clearance from Sheriff to interview witnesses and see security discs * After going over security discs Eve notes that Deena took something from the office and that more than likely it was discs (information) * Eve suspects that Evelyn was Eva Samuels clone and wants to transport the body to NY for verification * Eve interviews Diana Rodriguez with Mira present. Eve manages to get a little bit of info from Diana and then excuses her to go back to her friends on the way out Diana turns and tells Eve that she doesn't remember anything before the age of 5. * Feeney tags Eve to let her know that the driver of the get away car was Avril Icove but that's impssible because she was at the center with Roarke and Louise at the time of the murder * Eve gets warrant to pick Avril up for questioning Chapter 17 * Eve and Peabody go to Avril's house to take her into Central for questioning. Avril makes a call requesting for a representative to be present and also requests that they wait at the house for an hour so that her rep can arrive, and Eve agrees though not happily. * Eve contacts Roarke, and it turns out he has another line on the money. Brookhollow Academy was being used to wash funds then to funnel them into various accounts including Unilab * Eve disconnects with Roarke and goes to answer door, it opens before she gets to it and standing there is 2 more Avril Icoves * They take all 3 Avril Icoves to Eve and Roarke's house. She contacts Whitney and sets up at the house * Whitney is on his way along with Chief Tibble, Mira, and Reo * The way the 3 Avrils, Deena Flavia, and Diana Rodriguez were created is known as "Quiet Birth" * During the Urban Wars SR became friends with Jonah Wilson and Eva Samuels and became interested yet skeptical of the work that Jonah and Eva did but began to see how many lives could be saved by cloning. Hence the birth of "Quiet Birth" they worked in secret mainly using children that were injured, abandoned, or quiet possibly dead during the wars * The first 5 years of each ones life are erased with drugs, treatments, and hypnosis * One of the 3 Avrils is 3 weeks pregnant with a girl that they never told JR about because 11 months ago he took cells from their children for duplication there by breaking the only promised they ever asked him to make to them Chapter 18 * The Avrils don't know where Deena is, she disappeared when they told her that they intended to talk to Eve and forewarned her that she might want to go under * Eve breaks interview and takes Peabody. They go to the observation area where everyone else is * Tibble tells Eve to try to get Deena's location and anymore details possible, then the Avril's go on house arrest until this case gets passed up to higher authorities * Eve takes Peabody home calls Nadine for a meet at the Down and Dirty. *Crack shows Eve to a privacy room then escorts Nadine in when she arrives. Eve breaks code blue and gives Nadine an "off record" brief of what they know along with carefully detailed instructions on what to do with the newfound info. * Eve eventually goes home and goes to bed * The next morning at central she meets with Feeney and they go over notes. He tells her that they have been doing adjustments such as sculpting on 8 year olds, and that after Deena ran away they started implanting tracking devices in infants as well as all the current students, and are working on having "quiet life" legalized within the next century as well as outlawing contraception outside of controlled environments * Eve briefs Whitney at noon and informs him Nadine Furst has been digging into the case and will probably break with a story by Thanksgiving Chapter 19 * On the way home Eve stops by JR's to talk with Avril informs her that Quiet Birth will be all over the news tomorrow, but in order to end it completely she needs to know where the nurseries are, where the research is done * Eve arrives home to be greeted by Roarke's relatives * During Eve and Sinead's conversation Eve realizes that Deena has gone back for Diana. She contacts the lead officer on duty only to find out that Diana is missing Chapter 20 * Eve informs Roarke that Deena has taken Diana and she is pretty positive that Quiet Birth is based at the Center on one of the sub-levels. * Feeney comes in and him and Roarke use the computers to see if they can locate Diana using the tracker that is installed in her, they locate her less than a block from the center * Eve heads to the center to find Deena and Diana * Diana follows Deena into the hospital and by the time Deena spots her it is too late to try to send her back to Avril * Eve and Roarke arrive at the hospital and begin their search for Deena and Diana. They get attacked by droids and escape with only a few scratches. * Diana and Deena go through the doors marked "GESTATION" and they see a younger version of Dr. Wilson carrying a sleeping infant with a stunner pressed against the infants throat and at his feet is the body of a younger Icove Sr. * He greets Deena who instinctively pushes Diana behind her, at which point Wilson shows her that the infant he holds is a baby version of her and tells Deena to come with him NOW * At that moment another Dr. Wilson steps out holding a toddler clone by the hand and tells them to move forward. When Diana moves forward she pulls out her laser scalpel and shoots the Dr. Wilson with the toddler between the eyes. The Dr. Wilson with the infant escapes and Deena scoops up the toddler hands her to Diana and tells her to take themselves to safety. Deena then chases after Dr. Wilson Chapter 21 * Roarke and Eve continue searching and they come upon a door marked "EXPERIMENTAL STUDIES". Inside they find tanks filled with clear liquid and in each tank is a deformed fetus * As they leave that room they run into Diana holding hands with the toddler version of herself and holding the laser scalpel pointed at them * Diana tells them that Deena went after Wilson, that he has their baby sister, and that she killed one of the Wilsons with her scalpel. * Diana takes them to the gestation area where Eve sees that it is full of chambers interlocked and stacked and in each chamber a fetus floats with a tube attached to an artificial placenta * Deena informs them that Wilson killed Icove and plans to destroy the lab after he takes the "specimens" that he wants * Eve rushes to find Deena, she bursts into a room and opens fire. She hits Wilson then asks him where Deena is. He won't cooperate so she knocks him out, rips his security card off his neck, then sees Deena rushing a doorway and heads towards it. Inside she sees another Wilson with a weapon jammed under the jaw of the infant. * Roarke gets Diana out of the building to the safety of his car and tells her to wait for him, then runs back into the building after Eve * Eve hears Deena and Wilson arguing Wilson goes to shoot Deena Eve dives through the door tells him to drop his weapon instead he uses the baby as a shield * Roarke appears and tells Wilson he's surrounded. Wilson dies fighting and on his way down hits Deena with a blast from his weapon and initiates fail safe, in which the building will self destruct in 10 minutes * Deena is dying so she gives Eve a death bed confession clearing Avril of everything * Eve and Roarke take the infant and get out just in time before the lab self destructs * Roarke takes the infant to Diana explains that it's over and they are free. Diana then disappears with toddler and infant * Eve and Roarke head home to celebrate Thanksgiving with his family and Eve thinks as she watches dawn settle over her God forsaken city that it's all a pretty damn good deal Memorable Quotes Character List List of Main Characters Appearing in this Book *Eve Dallas *Roarke List of Secondary Characters Appearing in this Book *Ryan Feeney *Mavis Freestone *Nadine Furst *Leonardo *Ian McNab *Charlotte Mira *Delia Peabody *Laurence Summerset *Jack Whitney List of Recurring Characters Appearing in this Book *Dickie Berenski *Crack *Louise Dimatto *Galahad *Jenkinson *Charles Monroe *Li Morris *Cher Reo *Chief Tibble *Trina *Anna Whitney List of Minor Characters Appearing in this Book *Alise Brody *Connor Brody *Edward 'Ned' Brody *Maggie Brody *Amaryllis Coltraine *Donatella *Deena Flavia *Max Gaitor *James Hyer *Avril Hannson Icove *'Ben' Icove *Wilfred B. Icove Jr. *Sinead Lannigan *Officer Otts *Pia *Carla Poole *Adam Quincy *Diana Rodriguez *Evelyn Samuels *Lee-Lee Ten List of Peripheral Characters Appearing in this Book *Siobhan Brody *Magdalene Cruz *Brian Delaney *Brianne Delaney *Myra Delaney *Dimitri Flavia *Jasmina Free *Wilfred B. Icove Sr. *Maude Jacobs *Bridget O'Brian *Hector Rodriguez *Eva Hannson Samuels *Bryhern Speegal *Anna Trevani *Jonah Delecourt Wilson Trivia * Nadine writes a novel about this case, called The Icove Agenda. It becomes a best-seller. A vid is also made from the book, and it is nominated for 7 Academy Awards. For more information, see Nadine Furst#As Author. Other Covers Additional covers here Other Releases Footnotes Origin in Death Category:The Novels